1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control device, an imaging device, an imaging control method, and a program, and more particularly, to an imaging control device, an imaging device, an imaging control method, and a program that enable a plurality of imaging devices to synchronously capture images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, a technique has been considered in which the overall operation of a plurality of imaging devices is controlled through wired or wireless communication and an imaging operation of each imaging device is controlled.
For example, JP2011-172123A discloses a technique in which a master camera transmits an exposure start instruction signal to a slave camera, considering a delay time from the reception of the exposure start instruction signal from the master camera by the slave camera to the start of exposure, in order to control the exposure start time of the master camera and the slave camera.
For example, JP2009-296323A discloses a technique which corrects a signal delay time due to wiring for each slave camera which is connected to a master camera by a signal path among a plurality of cameras and performs synchronous imaging.